This research project addresses the NORA Strategic Goal 13, Construction Hazard Prevention through Design, and specifically explores potential opportunities for integrating CHPtD into newly emerging design tools such as BIM (Research Goal 13.3.1). The literature indicates a lack of prevention through design (PtD) tools and an absence of processes that can enhance architect and engineer's capabilities to carry out construction hazard prevention through design (CHPtD) responsibilities. The study addresses the lack of baseline data on how existing PtD tools are used and where new tools such as BIM can assist the CHPtD project team. The specific aims of this research are (1) to characterize the current status of PtD tools being used by the industry;(2) to identify current PtD tools and the extent of their usage by project teams;and (3) to identify the ability of BIM to stimulate the construction industry to integrate PtD use at all levels. This research is ground breaking in that it studies the implications of BIM which is incrementally being incorporated into mainstream project design without a comprehensive understanding of its extensive effects. While designers and constructors alike are searching for their bearings in how BIM can be extended to serve all stakeholders, hazard intervention is an untapped area of investigation. Building upon previous research by the PI, this study argues that BIM offers new opportunities to improve traditional and BIM based design processes. This research builds on preliminary studies and strong support by industry leaders who have agreed to participate in this study and have offered to identify other key individuals and example projects in PtD, to systematically examine CHPtD processes and needs for new tools. These key individuals involve a broad spectrum of experts from the U.S., U.K., Australia, universities, institutions, trade organizations, and individual companies in architecture, engineering, and construction. Case study research will provide the primary means to investigate and document what type of PtD tools design teams use and how and why they are used. Assessment of the impact of PtD tools and BIM needs involves participating software companies who agreed to share their vision and resources. This project also addresses a number of Research-to-Practice goals by disseminating the findings of best practices in PtD processes and tools. Based on the development of a framework towards collaborative BIM for CHPtD, this research provides the basis for a subsequent R01 proposal that the PI plans to submit based on the results of this research. The ultimate goal of this research is to streamline BIM tools and PtD processes to enhance the use of construction hazard prevention through design (CHPtD) in the construction industry.